Cute Kisses
by Umeko-chan
Summary: Por que un beso puede marcar tu vida. La cuarta historia y final. Por un Mundo con mas ShikaIno
1. Forehead

**Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Cute Kisses**

Kiss on the Forehead

I/IV

El brillante sol que cubría el cielo azul, calentaba cada parte de su cuerpo con sus cálidos rayos, la brisa acariciaba delicadamente su piel morena y el césped bajo su cuerpo era suave y acogedor. En resumen todo en ese parque lo obligaba a relajarse y descansar del ajetreo de la vida diaria de un Shinobi. No importaba si el resto de los mortales le decía "vago" o "perezoso", definitivamente no había nada mejor, en esos momentos, que estar ahí.

Alrededor de Shikamaru era todo tranquilidad, mas su mente estaba hecha un desastre no descansaba ni un segundo especialmente desde que cierta rubia se había convertido en su novia. Sus repentinos cambios de humor, personalidad explosiva y los constantes retos, todo en ella era desesperante. Hace un rato había tenido una discusión con ella por una estupidez, según él, había explotado por que llegó unos minutos tardes a su cita y en el estado que estaba Ino, léase estaba hecha una furia, lo mejor era irse para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto. Sabía que la muchacha tiene un carácter "especial", pero a veces consideraba que era demasiado problemática- _En qué momento de mi vida se me ocurrió estar con ella?-_ se cuestionaba. Pero por el momento prefirió no darle más vuelta al asunto, lo mejor era descansar por un instante.

Pero como dice el dicho "Lo bueno dura poco", a los minutos de cerrar sus ojos para dormir, Shikamaru escuchó pisadas, las que se acercaban a él cada vez más. A pesar de tener sus orbes cubiertas por sus parpados, su instinto le decía quien era la persona que se le acercaba- _Ino_- pensó. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería verla, abrazarla y disfrutar de ella, como lo hacía cuando no discutían, pero por otro no deseaba escuchar gritos, ni pelear con ella. Los pasos se detuvieron a su lado y sintió como se sentaba junto a él. El moreno espero… y esperó, mas los gritos nunca llegaron a sus oídos, por lo que abrió perezosamente un ojo para corroborar si era Ino quien lo acompañaba. Y tal como lo había previsto, ahí esta ella, tan radiante como siempre, la luz del sol sobre su rostro iluminaba su belleza natural y el viento movía suavemente algunas de sus hebras doradas, dándole el aspecto de un ángel.

Abriendo ambos ojos, miro a Ino esperando un grito, reproche o algo similar, pero nada. Era realmente extraño verla tan callada y pacifica.

La muchacha se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Hola Shika- Saludó con voz suave.

- Ino, que haces aquí?- susurró el moreno, aun así la chica lo escuchó.

- Vine a buscarte para ir a comer-

- Y por que no me hablaste cuando llegaste?- estaba realmente extrañado, Ino nunca actuaba así.

- Te ví tan tranquilo que no quise molestarte- respondió sinceramente la rubia.

Esto preocupo al joven, pero al instante se le vino a la mente el incidente del medio día – _Supongo que debe ser su modo de disculparse_- ahora todo encajaba, generalmente cuando peleaban era él quien se disculpaba aun cuando la culpa fuera de ella, el orgullo de Ino era grande por lo que nunca pedía perdón, así que la mejor forma de disculparse era siendo tierna con él. Shikamaru iba a replicar algo pero no pudo ya que la rubia se acerco de improviso y le besó la frente, el beso más tierno que jamás había recibido, cada segundo que duró el contacto denotaba la sincera disculpa de Ino, sólo se dedico a disfrutarlo.

Al separarse de él, la jovencita sonrió nuevamente y dijo – Ven vamos- se levantó rápidamente y le extendió la mano a su novio.

- Ehh..sí- Shikamaru tardó en reaccionar, pero se paró al instante tomándola de la mano, la atrajo a él y la beso en la frente dulcemente, tal como ella lo hizo, gesto que hizo que un tono carmesí apareciera en las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha.

Se separaron y se miraron profundamente para luego sonreírle al otro. En ese momento el moreno tuvo la respuesta a su pregunta- _Es por estos momentos y por su bella sonrisa por que estoy con ella, aun duda no hay nada mejor que esto_.

Y tomados de la mano caminaron sonrientes hacia su destino.

* * *

_Hola! Hace mil tiempo que no me aparecía por acá escribiendo algo xD. Durante estos días me volvió la inspiración gracias a todas las autoras ShikaIno. Creo haberme leído todos los fics de esta hermosa pareja por lo que no me quería quedar atrás. Por lo tanto esta serie de de drabbles esta dedicada a cada una de ellas ^_^._

_Espero les guste mucho, _

_Cualquier crítica sugerencia, reclamo, lo que sea, dejen reviews!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente drabble _

_**Por un mundo con mas ShikaIno**_


	2. Nose

**Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Cute Kisses**

Kiss on the Nose

II/IV

Caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de la gran Konoha estaba Shikamaru, mirando las nubes pasar en el cielo…tan libres y calmas, oía a la gente caminar y conversar animadamente comenzando la rutina diaria. Ya deberían ser más de las 8 de la mañana, iba retrasado a su cita, pero aún así no apresuraba sus pasos, ya que sabía que de todos modos la rubia lo reprendería por la tardanza, mas sin darse cuenta llegaba al campo de entrenamiento donde había quedado de juntarse con Ino.

- Que Extraño, Ino no está…-su mirada la busco mas no la encontró, esto lo preocupo un poco por que ella JAMÁS llegaba tarde, y especialmente cuando se juntaba con él. Pero como buen perezoso, lo único que hizo fue sentarse a esperarla tranquilamente.

Habiendo pasado aproximadamente 10 minutos desde su llegada, sus ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente para mirar en dirección al lugar donde había escuchado unos pasos, una esbelta silueta caminaba hacia él, aun que ya no eran sólo los pasos lo que escuchaba, sino que se le habían sumado sollozos. Ya más cerca pudo ver a Ino caminando hacia el con sus pequeñas manos cubriendo parte de su rostro.

Al instante, Shikamaru se levantó para recibir a la muchacha

Hola Ino- dijo el joven sin obtener respuesta, Ino se mantenía con los ojos cerrados con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de ellos- Que sucedió?- pregunto, mas nuevamente el silencio reinó. – Ino, dime que te paso- sentencio subiendo el tono de voz, el silencio nada común en Ino lo estaba exasperando.

-Nada- se alcanzó a oír detrás de sus manos

- Como que nada, estas llorando y por algún motivo escondes tu rostro- osea, él era un genio, pero no era necesario serlo para darse cuenta de lo obvio, Ino no estaba bien, y eso al chico no le agradaba.

- No quiero que me veas- respondió la rubia dándole la espalda

-Por qué?

- Por que estoy fea- lloriqueó

- No digas tonteras- tomándola por el brazo la obligó a encararlo, e intento quitar sus manos

-NO!-

- Problemática- susurró- No me iré hasta que me digas que te pasó- dijo con su tono pausado pero a la vez un tanto preocupado por ver llorar a su linda rubia.

Ino lo miro con sus ojos brillantes y húmedos debido a las lágrimas y pudo notar la sincera preocupación de su novio, así que accedió y lentamente bajó sus manos dejando a la vista su nariz roja en exceso. Shika abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

- Ay Kami que te paso?- nuevamente el silencio reinó en el ambiente- No seas problemática, sólo dime .

- me p…e- su voz era un hilo apenas audible

- Que? No te oí

- Me pegue-dijo en un tono más brusco y con vergüenza

- que eres tontita- dijo el moreno rodando sus ojos y acariciando la coronilla rubia de su chica- y como fue?

- Mientras buscaba mis sandalias, me agache y al levantarme me golpee con la mesita de noche- cada una de sus palabras salía a duras penas y sus ojos azules evitaban la mirada caoba, no quería reconocer su torpeza, su gran orgullo no lo permitía.

Shikamaru sólo la miraba, no sabia si reír o decirle algo, ya que de ambos modos ella se molestaría, pero pensando rápidamente decidió actuar.

Tomando suavemente el rostro de la rubia, limpió el camino que habían dejado sus lágrimas y acercándola besó delicadamente su pequeña nariz golpeada.

Ino sorprendida abrió sus ojos, realmente no se esperaba ese gesto, mas sólo se dejo llevar por el suave contacto.

- Sana, sana colita de rana, si no sana hoy sanara mañana- dijo Shikamaru al terminar el beso, con burla en su voz

- Tonto- y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho

- Ahora será mejor empezar a entrenar, mal que mal a eso venimos.

Antes de empezar a caminar a la llanura, sintió como los delgados bazos de Ino lo rodeaban por la cintura y empezaba a caminar. Sin duda, a pesar de lo problemática que era su novia, le encantaba estar con ella.

* * *

_Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo, con esta segunda historia ^_^. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el primer drabble y a quienes me dejaron review les dedico este segundo. Muchas gracias __**Daga Uchiha, Ellie-Kino y pilar.**_

_Espero les guste mucho, _

_Cualquier crítica sugerencia, reclamo, lo que sea, dejen reviews!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente drabble _

_**Por un mundo con mas ShikaIno**_


	3. Ear

**Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Cute Kisses**

Kiss on the Ear

III/IV

- Al fin!- exclamó la chica rubia mientras desabrochaba su delantal para quitárselo y dejarlo colgado donde correspondía, salió de detrás del mostrados para cerrar la entrada principal dela floristería de su familia penando solamente en lo que haría ahora, ir a ver a su novio. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo había extrañado muchísimo, acaba de llegar de una misión que para ella había sido eterna, aunque solo fuera de 4 días fuera de la aldea. Dirigiéndose al interior de su casa por la puerta que la conectaba con el negocio, paso rápidamente al baño para arreglar su cabello y retocar su maquillaje- Quiero verme perfecta- siempre quería estar linda para su chico especialmente cuando no lo veía hace días. Al terminar corrió a la puerta, tomando su abrigo, pero una fuerte voz la detuvo

-A donde vas?- habló su sobreprotector padre desde la cocina

- A ver a Shikamaru, vuelvo dentro de un rato, Adiós!- y antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo, salió de su casa tan veloz como un rayo.

Sus pasos eran apresurados, en dirección a la casa del clan Nara. Aunque vivían relativamente cerca, caminaba rápido ya que su ansiedad era enorme.

DING!- se escucho el timbre de la casa de su novio, mientras ella esperaba de pie frente a la puerta. Al oir el sonido característico de la puerta abrirse Ino levantó su rostro con sus orbes celestes iluminadas esperando encontrarse con la cara de Shika.

- Hola Ino!- Saludo alegremente su suegra

- Yoshino-sama- respondió cortés la rubia, no era a quien deseaba ver pero debía ser educada- Está Shikamaru?

- Claro, pasa Ino-chan- dijo abriendo mas la puerta dándole el paso a la chica- esta en su habitación, puedes ir por el- dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias!- sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de dejar a la sra. Nara

Silenciosamente subió la escalera y llegó a la puerta de la habitación del único hijo de los Nara. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no oía nada

-Debe estar durmiendo- espetó desganada la muchacha, esperaba que Shika la estuviera esperando, pero lo conocía desde hace años y sabía que eso jamás pasaría. Entró en silencio a la habitación tan pulcramente ordenada y limpia, recorrió con su mirada hasta que sus ojos reposaron en la figura del chico, dando crédito a lo que había supuesto…Ahí estaba Shikamaru recostado sobre el escritorio apoyado en sus antebrazos, rodeado de pergaminos "_Debe estar terminando el informe de la misión" _. Sus ojos cerrados estaban cubiertos por anteojos, esto llamó la atención de Ino, sabía que Shika usaba anteojos, pero también sabia que jamás le había gustado y rara vez se los ponía.

Lo miró detenidamente, no podía negar que se veía increíblemente guapo con esos anteojos, el marco era de celuloide negro con las patitas anchas del mismo color. Le daban un toque de sensualidad que Ino no podía negar. Como buena Kunoichi, se acercó sigilosamente a la silla donde estaba el cuerpo de Shikamaru, con sus finas manos tomo ambas patitas de los anteojos y acerco sus labios a la oreja derecha y con mucha delicadeza besó todo el borde auricular, acto que hizo estremecer al muchacho que abrió sus ojos inmediatamente.

-Te extrañe mucho Shika- susurró Ino, aún muy pegada a su oído, quitando los lentes del rostro del muchacho, y repentinamente se levantó.- Te ves sexy con lentes- dijo Ino con una sonrisa pícara mientras rozaba los lentes con sus labios.

Shikamaru se levantó perezosamente, mirándola con una sonrisa- Yo también te extrañe Problemática- y antes que Ino pudiera percatarse, El moreno le había quitado los lentes con una mano y con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura acercándola a él.- Así que me veo sexy con lentes?-preguntó al oído de la rubia

-Sip- Ino solo sonreía- pero creo que te verías mejor sólo con lentes- su mirada era una combinación de amor y lujuria.

- Ah, si?- El chico solo le seguía el juego. Ino sólo asintió, mientras los labios de Shika besaban el lóbulo de Ino

- Shika, Ino! Bajen, la cena está servida – El llamado de la mujer Nara los saco del trance y al instante se separaron, sonrojados.

- Creo que tendré que corroborar mi teoría en otro momento- dijo Ino con un tono sugerente, a lo que Shika sólo se sonrojo más. – Ahora vamos, o si no tu mamá vendrá y quizás con que se encuentre, y creo q no me volvería a dejar entrar a tu cuarto- Lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la salida de la habitación. Shikamaru sonreía como un bobo, tiro los lentes a su cama para salir junto a Ino "_Definitivamente utilizaré los lentes mas seguido, creo que tiene sus ventajas"._

_

* * *

_

_Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, ya con la 3º Historia…Sólo queda una más ^_^. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído estas historias y especialmente a quienes me dejaron reviews. Muchas gracias __**Daga Uchiha, Pilar, LEIA-CHAZ y Ellie-Kino. **__Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo, son las más lindis! jejejje  
_

_Espero les guste mucho, _

_Cualquier crítica sugerencia, reclamo, lo que sea, dejen reviews!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente y último _

_**Por un mundo con más ShikaIno!**_


	4. Lips

**Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** este fic está ambientado en el OVA de Naruto "Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den" Que asumo que ya han visto XD, es muy bueno!

* * *

**Cute Kisses**

Kiss on the Lips

IV/IV

Los últimos rayos de sol intentaban colarse por la ventana de la sala de estar de la familia Yamanaka, donde se encontraba una pareja, de unos 17 años aprox., descansando después de un extenuante día de escuela, es que ser estudiante de secundaria apunto de egresar no es nada fácil.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá y él recostado en el mismo, con su cabeza apoyada en las blancas piernas de su chica. Ino con una mano acariciaba el rostro firme del moreno y con la otra jugaba con el cabello azabache q estaba desperdigado en su regazo.

-Shika!- llamo la rubia.

-Hmp…- la habitual respuesta del Nara se hacia presente…otra vez y abrió un ojo mirándola, incitando a que continuara.

Entendiendo el gesto Ino prosiguió- ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?- preguntó inocentemente, mirando el anillo de plata que adornaba su mano derecha. Shikamaru abrió el otro ojo para apreciar mejor el perfecto rostro de su novia, luego desvió la mirada y un leve tinte rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Tsk, problemática, las preguntas que haces- Ino lo miro con desaprbación

- Lo recuerdas o no?- volvió a cuestionar intentando no sonar molesta.

- Pero a que viene esa pregunta?- esta probando que tan lejos llegaría la paciencia de la chica, sabia a lo que se atenía, pero aún le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

- Por que sólo no respondes la pregunta q te hice?

- Porque no tiene ningún sentido.

-SHIKAMARU- ahí estaba…el fin de la paciencia de Ino, la rubia suspiro, mirando hacia el frente y volvió a preguntar como si nada- recuerdas nuestro primer beso?- Shikamaru sabia que si Ino se había dado el trabajo de calmarse y volver a preguntar, es por que para ella el tema era importante, por lo que rodó sus ojos a su izquierda como recordando…Lentamente asintió.

FLASHBACK

_Estaba por finalizar la fiesta, celebraban los 16 años de Ino, y lo estaban haciendo en grande, por que para la familia Yamanaka, como para muchas otras, esa edad era el paso de niña a mujer. _

_Shikamaru estaba decidido, esa noche era decisiva, tenía que hacerlo o no habría otra oportunidad. Se acerco a la festejada, que estaba descansando en un escala del salón después de tanto bailar, mientras se frotaba los pies para amilanar el dolor._

_-Que tal lo estas pasando?- preguntó el jovencito. Ino, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo, levantó la cabeza y sonrió cálidamente._

_- De maravilla, todo esta saliendo perfecto- sus ojos brillaban de alegría, no podía negarlo, a Ino le encantaba ser el centro de atención y eso, en estos momentos, le da un brillo especial a su rostro- Y tu como lo has pasado? Te gusto la fiesta?- preguntó, mirándolo expectante_

_-Bien, pero hay algo que debo hacer- una leve sonrisa se asomo en su comisura labial_

_-Que cosa?- _

_-Ven, acompáñame- Shikamaru extendió su mano invitando a Ino a que la tomara. Ino, como niña obediente, bueno en realidad era su curiosidad la que la impulsaba a seguir a su amigo. Se abrieron paso entre los invitados hasta llegar a una pequeña terraza adornada con distintos tipos de flores, las más hermosas que existían en la zona. Se acercaron al balcón, soltando sus manos._

_-Que sucede Shikamaru- preguntó con expectación frente al chico_

_-Quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Shikamaru, un tanto nervioso, pero a la vez lo más firme posible. Sacó del bolsillo interno de su terno negro una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color morado- ten, es para ti- extendiendo la caja frente a la chica_

_- Oh Shikamaru- su voz salió entrecortada por la emoción, pero no pudo decir nada más al abrir la caja. En ella había un pequeño anillo de plata y al centro una piedra tan celeste y brillante como los ojos de la muchacha, Topacio. Era muy simple, pero era lo más lindo que le habían dado en sus 16 años, especialmente viniendo de él, una persona tan poco detallista- Es…her-hermoso- levanto su rostro para encarar al chico, sus ojos estaban cristalizados._

_- Hay algo más- Esta noche Shikamaru no dejaba de sorprenderla, que más le tenia preparado- Cierra los ojos- no salían las palabras, quería preguntar para que, pero solo atinó a obedecer al muchacho, sintió como se deslizaba el anillo por su dedo anular derecho e instintivamente Ino abrió un ojo- No aún no- reprendió suavemente el chico. Con su mano libre, el moreno cerró los ojos de la rubia y lentamente se acerco hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca, sentía su cálida respiración, podía oír como ambos corazones latían rápidamente y al unísono, como en la danza más hermosa que existe. El espacio entre ellos desapareció, y sus labios quedaron unidos sellando aquel sentimiento tan hermoso que los unía, más allá de la eterna amistad que tenían. No fue un beso como de película, donde casi se devoran, sino que fue tierno y romántico, como esos que uno se imagina de pequeña. El contacto no duro mucho más, al separarse se miraron, Ino lloraba, pero una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y el tinte rosado le daba un toque encantador a los ojos de Shikamaru._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños Ino- y la abrazo- Te Quiero_

_- Y yo a ti mi lindo perezoso- correspondiendo el abrazo- Eres el mejor Shika._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Como no voy a recordarlo- dijo Shikamaru, de ese momento habían transcurrido ya más de un año y medio aprox.- Desde entonces no te me despegas- bromeó, riendo el muchacho.

-Hey!- la rubia frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato se relajó, volvió a mirar su mano derecha que aún conservaba el anillo, su posesión más preciada. –Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Y el mío, te amo Ino-

- Y yo te amo a ti Shikamaru- se inclino para quedar a la altura de Shikamaru, se besaron suavemente, como aquella primera vez, repactando el amor que ambos sentían hacia el otro.

* * *

_Holiwi! Disculpen la demora u.u. quería subirlo hace una semana, pero se me hizo imposible, ya que por la universidad mi musa me dejo. Pero aquí me tienen de vuelta con la historia final de esta serie._

_Quiero aclarar que el flashback corresponde a una parte de otro fic que tengo escrito y que espero subir pronto llamado "Sweet Sixteen". Aquí les dejo un link con la imagen del anillo de Ino http:/ www. mercadolibre. /jm/img?s=MLV&f= 10315645_&v=E (ya saben, le quitan los espacios para acceder al link)_

_Tengo otro proyecto para seguir con los besos, pero son algo más atrevidos y subiditos de tono XD._

_Gracias a todos y todas que de han dado el tiempo de leer mis historias y en especial a quienes me dejan reviews. Muchas gracias __**Daga Uchiha **__(muchas gracias de verdad, siempre eres la primera en dejar reviews^^ me alegras mucho cuando los leo)__**, Pilar **__(gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me alegra que a gente le guste lo que escribo, por que lo hago con mucho cariño)__**, Mgo **__(perdón por la demora, espero este capi te guste. Besos), __**mitsuki **__(no te preocupes, tengo muchos ShikaIno que escribir aún estaré esperando tus comentarios xD)__** y Ellie-Kino**__(No sabes como me alegra leer tus comentarios, me anima, ya que de verdad admiro mucho tu trabajo como escritora de fics, especialmente los basados en Ino XD, me has contagiado todo el fanatismo del ShikaIno y tengo en mente muchas ideas, incluso algunas cochinonas jajaja, pero bueno gracias por todo)__**.y también a quienes me dejaron comentarios en los otros capítulos, espero esta historia sea de su agrado.**_

_Cualquier crítica sugerencia, reclamo o inclusive alguna idea, lo que sea, dejen reviews!_

_Nos leemos en algún próximo Fic._

_**Por un mundo con más ShikaIno!**_

_**SHIKAINO RULZ!**_


End file.
